leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal Scar
Crystal Scar is an upcoming Field of Justice in League of Legends made for Dominion. It is town-like and is based off of the area of Kalamanda that was affected by temporal stasis field during the war between Noxus and Demacia. Lore “What do you think would have happened if the League hadn’t stopped Demacia and Noxus in Kalamanda? I can sum it up in four words: the sixth Rune War.” –- The League of Legends, in its 21 years of existence, never had its mandate of keeping the peace between Valoran’s city-states put to a serious test. All of the political disagreements that the city-states could muster had been resolved securely on the Fields of Justice. Never before was the League forced to intervene in any dispute. That is, until Kalamanda. The conflict between Demacia and Noxus in Kalamanda, a village nestled within the Great Barrier’s Odyn Valley, would provoke the League’s first show of force. It all began when a treasure trove of natural resources was discovered there. The city-states flocked in, each hoping to secure the lion’s share of that treasure for itself. Enormous profits were turned from mining the vast crystal deposits, and with the added strikes of enchantable gold and rare gems, the city-states thrived from their newfound riches. This time of prosperity was short-lived, as the temptation to seize full control of the mines proved too difficult for the city-states to resist. In a period of months, Kalamanda was transformed from a sleepy mountain village to a stage for open war between two ancient and powerful foes. Demacia and Noxus came to blows for control of the village, triggered by the assassination of Noxus’ longtime leader, General Boram Darkwill. The battle raged on despite severe warnings, and the League was forced to resort to a terrifying show of power. A temporal stasis field was summoned over the entire village, trapping inhabitants and combatants alike. Time magic on such a scale had not been seen since the Rune Wars. None of Valoran’s city-states had the slightest inkling that the League preserved such secrets, let alone possessed the will to use them. While removing the trapped people from the village, the League found that the use of such powerful magic had rendered Kalamanda completely uninhabitable. After the stasis field was removed, Kalamanda was transformed into the newest Field of Justice, the “Crystal Scar”. It stands as a chilling reminder of the destructive consequences of magic to Runeterra, and the lengths to which the League will go in order to enforce the peace in Valoran. Timeline * 13 July, 20 CLE (Common League Era) – Mayor Anson Ridley reports discovery of precious mineral deposits and two nexuses within the village of Kalamanda. The League and all major city-states send representatives for research and mining purposes. * 25 January, 21 CLE – An earthquake causes the collapse of Demacia’s #1 Loadstone Mining Consortium. The trapped Demacian miners are rescued a month later and the body of a Noxian soldier surrounded by arcano-charges is discovered nearby, suggesting Noxian sabotage. * 24 February, 21 CLE – Before the investigation surrounding Noxian sabotage is complete, the Kalamanda Village Council grants an exclusive mining contract to Demacia, making Kalamanda a province of Demacia. Noxus refuses to vacate the village, claiming that they were falsely accused. * 1 July, 21 CLE – The leader of the Noxian High Command, General Boram Darkwill, is assassinated while on the road to Kalamanda. Open warfare erupts throughout the village between Demacian and Noxian military forces. The League’s Council of Equity demands that all hostilities stop within 24 hours or “face dire and lasting consequences”. * 29 July, 21 CLE – The League summons a temporal field over the village, freezing everyone and everything inside it in time. All fighting instantly ceases. Valoran is in shock, as no one believed the League possessed such might, let alone the will to use it. * 3 August, 21 CLE – The League releases the temporal field that had engulfed the village and claims it permanently as League territory. The village is transformed into the League’s newest Field of Justice, “Crystal Scar”. Gameplay Unlike other maps, the Crystal Scar features a different game mode. The mode relies on controlling five distinct capture points on the map. The team that controls the least capture points starts taking Nexus damage. Victory is achieved when the enemy Nexus is destroyed. Point 1: The Windmill Located in the northern part of Kalamanda, the Windmill is the nerve center of the mining village. Wind and magic fuel the Windmill as it generates power to refine the raw materials mined from the village. Equally distant from each team’s starting location, the Windmill will be a constant point of contention. Point 2: The Drill Surveying of Kalamanda’s northeastern section was well underway when fighting broke out between Demacia and Noxus. Giant drills and open pits dot the landscape in this key capture location. Purple starts the battle closer to the Drill, but must be on the lookout for sneak attacks by Blue if they are to maintain control. Point 3: The Quarry The largest deposits of precious resources are located in the Quarry along the southwestern edge of Kalamanda. Closer to Blue’s starting position, this capture point resides next to a large techmaturgical mining device that local villagers referred to as “The Claw”. Point 4: The Boneyard During the initial mining effort the skeleton of an ancient wurm – one far larger than even the mighty Baron Nashor – was uncovered in the southeastern portion of Kalamanda. Its proximity to Purple’s starting position will make this capture point easier for them to defend initially, though Blue will always be looking for an opportunity to seize control. Point 5: The Refinery The northwestern part of Kalamanda houses all the refining structures used to extract magic and precious resources from the raw materials unearthed in the village. The Blue team has the early advantage in securing this point, but they must remain constantly watchful for potential sabotage by Purple. Center Point: The Seal Located at the epicenter of the Crystal Scar, at the heart of Kalamanda, lies the Seal. The concentration of residual magic from the stasis spell is greatest here, barely contained by a seal put in place by the League. The magical energies that roil forth from the earth provide powerful buffs that are sure to be a constant source of conflict between the Blue and Purple teams. Development Artwork Untitled-1 copy.jpg|Dominion Logo Ashandle DominionSketch.jpg|Crystal Scar Concept Sketch Crystal Scar Concept Art.jpg|Crystal Scar Concept Art LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork1.jpg|Dominion Artwork 1 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork2.jpg|Dominion Artwork 2 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork3.jpg|Dominion Artwork 3 LeagueOfLegends Dominion Artwork4.jpg|Dominion Artwork 4 League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Dominion Artwork 5 Screenshots Dominion.jpg|Dominion The Windmill.jpg|The Windmill The Drill.jpg|The Drill The Quarry.jpg|The Quarry The Boneyard.jpg|The Boneyard The Refinery.jpg|The Refinery The Seal.jpg|The Seal Fight at Windmill.jpg|Fight at Windmill Capture the Claw.jpg|Capturing the Quarry Fight at Boneyard.jpg|Fight at Boneyard External Links * League of Legends: Dominion * League of Legends: Dominion - Gameplay Behind The Scenes * League of Legends: Dominion - Art and Sound Behind The Scenes References Associated Champions Category:Fields of Justice Category:Places